Finding What I Lost
by Matt'sxLuver
Summary: It's A KoujiZoe story!With Matt and Sora in it too. Set in season 4 when Kouji and Zoe go on their own to find Matt and Sora lost in their quadrent. T for safty! ENJOY! note: this is my digimon season so be nice and NO FLAMES!
1. Prolauge

Prologe

Kouji ran though the woods in his beast form looking. Looking for the most important thing in his life, which was the girl who had unfrozen his cold heart, Zoe. He just ran in his beast form of Kendo Garurumon. He thought 'Why did I let this happen!' 'Zoe was depending on me!' Then he saw a figure in a indigo color dress with long blonde hair lying there motionless and with tears in her eyes. He de-transformed and ran to the figure. When he walked up to the figure to find that it was Zoe...


	2. Chapter 1

Chaper 1

He held Zoe's motionless body but he heard her breathing, softly. He thought 'She's sleeping but how did she get here?' then he heard footsteps behind him to see a tall fat boy and a boy with googles standing there. The boy with goggles yelled "Stupid Kouji, did you think you could protect her with out us." the fat boy spoke "Yah, you can't even protect her against us you, fool" Then he felt her move in his arms and then she whispered "Kouji….let me stand up." He stood up and Zoe stood up to look at Takuya she walked up to him and slaped him. JP started laughing at Takuya and then Zoe walked over to Jp and slapped him and then punched him in the stomach. Then Takuya just started laughing. Zoe glared at Takuya and then punched him hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a bruise on his stomach and a huge red mark from where she slapped him. Zoe walked away and then she grabbed Kouji by the hand and ran farther into the forest.

As Zoe ran she stopped to turn around to face Kouji and ask "Did you have an older sibling?" Kouji looked at her and replied in a small voice "Yes, a older sister named Sora." he asked her "Did you have an older sibling?" Zoe looked at the ground and then back up with tears in her eyes and she replied "Yes, an older brother named Matt." she paused as she wiped her tears "He played the Harmonica when I first came here when I was 8 or 9 years old. My brother was dragged away by a digimon that looked like a human. I ran after him but a boy named Tai held me back." Kouji looked at her and then told her why his older sister disappered.

"I was around your age to so when we arrived we saw a digimon that told us that it's name was Grurumon and it was going to help us the other so called Digidestined that held the crest and or spirits of the great warriors that we are now." " Then my sister pulled out three crests and one had the sign of light, the second of dreams or illusions and the last one of Love which my sister gave me the one of light and she told me to find a girl witjh long blonde hair and blue eyes like yourself." he paused and restarted " Then she put it in my hands and told me that I was to run far away from this part of the quadrent and try to find you so I did as what I was told but then hide behind a tree to see four human like digimon come out and grab my sister and while she stuggled I ran toward them but my sister put a barrier around me so I couldn't get through to her and I could hear her say in my thoughts 'I promise that I'll see you again soon after you find the child of Dreams and I find the child of Friendship.' Then I ran toward where your group of people were staying and then a boy with messy brown spiky hair come over to me and ask me who I was and where I came from." " Ten I showed him my crest and your crest and then your brother brought me over to you and I was amassed on for how you looked. But then I saw your eyes red from tears and then I asked the boy with messey brown spiky hair if I could stay with you and he nodded and then me asnd you have been together ever since we met each other from that day and then we were on our own after the others disappered and we met up with Takuya, Tommy and JP so now here we are." Zoe then looked at him and then she fell asleep and so did Kouji.


End file.
